There is a growing need for lighter, stiffer, less expensive structural materials, preferably with all three qualities, with which to make better products.
Laminates are generally made from thin laminae and adhesive. The layers with adhesive between them are clamped and held in a heated press until the adhesive cures. Adhesives are generally expensive, toxic and messy. For many purposes and reasons, it would often be very desirable to be able to make laminates without using adhesive.